onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 714
Chapter 714 is titled "Lucy and Ucy". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 32 - "I reach the harbor and discover my abandoned men". Short Summary Off the coast of Dressrosa, the Thousand Sunny is assaulted by Jora of the Trébol Army. She has already used her Devil Fruit ability to transform Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momonosuke into modern art, and they fail to prevent her from transforming the entire ship as well. In the Corrida Colosseum, Ricky refuses treatment for his injuries, despite Rebecca's insistence. Walking away, he sees a flashback of a man and a small girl, and in his mind he asks Rebecca to forgive him. In Diamante's quarters, Bellamy tells him that Luffy is competing in the tournament. Diamante tells him that despite his failure to win, Doflamingo will still allow him to become an officer of the Donquixote Family if he is able to assassinate Luffy. Above the ring, Cavendish and Bartolomeo watch the C Block battle royale. Bartolomeo confirms that Cavendish is after "Lucy", leading Cavendish to believe that Bartolomeo is after him as well, but the latter says his reasons run deeper. The battle of C Block is well under way, and amongst the contenders Hajrudin stands out, knocking away all of his competition. He proclaims that with the power of the Mera Mera no Mi he will become the giant Logia user, and the king of all giants. On the other side of the ring, Luffy has tamed Fighting Bull and nicknamed it "Ucy", shocking the crowd with his audacity. The pair run into Hajrudin, who flattens them into the ground with his shield, but Luffy quickly gets up, leaps into the air, and knocks him down with a single punch. Long Summary At Dressrosa coastal waters the Sunny is being attacked by the Donquixote family, more specifically though, Trebol's forces, who are led by a woman named Jora and are trying to capture Momonusuke on Doflamingo's orders. Nami, Brook, Usopp and Momo who all look like toys, have fled the ship while the Jora orders her subordinates to try and captrue the Momo, while she prepares another attack. This makes Brook remember how she snuck into the men's room and turned it into a horrible state using her weird Devil Fruit abilities. The woman then attacks the ship again while the crew objects, saying that they are not even on the ship anymore and that she should be attacking them not the Sunny. Unfortunately Jora does not listen to them and attacks the ship anyway, turning into a toy version of it's previous self, much to the horror of the crew. Meanhile at the Corrida Coliseum Ricky has regained consciousness after his knockout in the B block battle royale from Bluegilly, what is more he is refusing the medical professionals help and when they try to object stating it is their job, he counters on how they are letting people fight to the death in front of a cheering crowd. The medical professional whom Ricky is speaking to then notices his head wound has not stopped bleeding yet and he asks that Ricky take off his helmet, to which he refuses telling them to not touch his helmet. Ricky then tries to leave as the medical personal try to stop him when Rebecca appears, examines him and tells him he better listen and get treatment, Ricky however still does not listen and leaves. While walking away Ricky remembers his past and it is heavily implied that he is Rebecca's father, apologizing to her in his mind. In the coliseum Donquixote family staff room, Diamante is informed of Straw Hat Luffy's participation in the tournament and informs Bellamy that Joker whishes for him to kill Luffy. Diamante tells him that Joker is being nice giving him another job and an easy one at that, telling him that he will get on Joker's good side for this and he will become a family leader. Elsewhere Bartolomeo confronts Cavendish who is eating, Bart observes that Cavendish has been aiming for Lucy while Cavendish congratulates Bart on his victory and tells him that his interest is none of his business. Bartolomeo then tells Cavendish that Lucy will not be killed by Cavendish, to which Cavendish replies that Lucy is his prey, but Bartolomeo tells Cavendish that he has deeper roots with Lucy then him. At the C block battle is reaching it's climax many competitors are dropping out, while the most ferocious competitor still in the ring is Hajrudin according to the announcer, who declares he will become king of the giants once he gets his hands on the fruit. The announcer also recognizes Lucy who is currently riding the fighting bull, this irritates Cavendish who is watching alongside Rebecca who finds Lucy's antics amusing. Hajrudin then picks a fight with Lucy and his bull, crushing the two of them with his shield, this disappoints a lot of peeple including the announcer and Rebecca. Lucy however stands back up and with great strength knocks the giant out. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Caribou Pirates somehow escaped, hijacked a G-5 battleship and made their way to their captain. *The old woman in the Donquixote Family is named Jora from the Trebol Army. *Jora has a Devil Fruit that allows her to transform people and objects into abstract art forms. She used it on Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke and the Thousand Sunny, rendering it unable to sail. *Jora was ordered by Doflamingo to capture Momonosuke. *The Thousand Sunny was taken over by Jora, but Nami's group managed to escape. *Ricky seems to know Rebecca since her childhood, a fact that she seems unaware of. *Bellamy is ordered by Doflamingo to kill Luffy, but shows hesitation. *Based on Cavendish and Bartolomeo's conversation, it seems that Bartolomeo also has a grudge against Luffy. *Fighting Bull is tamed and befriended by Luffy, but is crushed soon afterwards by Hajrudin. *Luffy knocks Hajrudin out with a single hit. Characters Arc Navigation